bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meian Shiba
| birthday = 16th October | age = 1800+.Bleach Timeline (Kenji Hiroshi) | gender = Male | height = 6ft 2in. | weight = 98kg. | eyes = Yellow and Red. | hair = White. | unusual features = | affiliation = Numerous: *Ryū Order :*3rd Division *Shiba clan | previous affiliation =Numerous: *Gotei 13 :*10th Division (As captain) :*13th Division (As Lieutenant) *Onmitsukidō :*2nd Division (As seated officer) | occupation =Numerous: *Ryū Order :*Captain of the 3rd Division :*Master rank | previous occupation =Numerous: *Gotei 13 :*Seated officer of the 2nd Division :*Lieutenant of the 13th Division :*Captain of the 10th Division | team = | previous team = | partner = Rosuto Shiba | previous partner = | base of operations = Horiwari | marital status = Single | education = Shinō Academy | family = | clan = Shiba clan | status = Active | shikai = Kaiyōmonshi | bankai = Gekiryū Kaiyōmonshi }} Meian Shiba (めいあん芝, Shiba Meian), known otherwise as Makaze (魔風, Wind Caused by the Devil), is a formerly of the Gotei 13's 10th Division, which he Captained. He is now the joint Captain of the Ryū Order's 3rd Division with Sojiro Kori as his Lieutenant and Kusaka Kori as his co-Captain. Appearance Meian shares much of his appearance with his father Dastan, with the exception of his naturally white hair which is a throwback to his grandfather. He is a tall and lean-built man with long legs, yellow eyes and a multitude of scars across his back and shoulders. He tends to prefer wearing an aqua-blue kosode, a white shitagi and black hakama.Reckoning of the Shiba Brothers Personality Meian is an aloof and complex character who values justice and duty, which sometimes puts him at odds with his family and closest friends, who see him as somewhat of an oddball. His aloofness has often led Kenji to seek ways to emotionally blackmail Meian into helping, which is often the only way to move him to action. He rarely directly intervenes in situations but when he does his presence is immediately felt. During the war with Averian and his Battle Dolls Meian initially took little to do with the conflict as he saw it as his little brother's duty to end. He didn't actually intervene until Kenji's supposed death at which point he immediately sought revenge.Liberation Saga As a child Meian was pressured by his father to be a man the Shiba clan could be proud of, which helps explain how he developed into the man he became. He once told Kenji that the scars he has on his back and shoulders where inflicted by his father who blamed Meian for Rosuto's self-exile, who subsequently had him lashed for failing the family. Unlike Rosuto who is a rough and ready man with little noble quality, Meian is the direct opposite; which has caused the two no small degree of disagreement in the past. Growing up Meian was showered by all the attention from their father and subsequently yearned for the freedom Rosuto received in comparison, leading Meian to despise his father in a different way. As a result Meian and Rosuto had a tumultuous childhood and often fought with one another, which further strained their relationship.Kaede's First Trial His relationship with Kireina was also negative, though not to the same extremes as his relationship with Rosuto; Meian and Kireina sometimes had moments of happiness amidst the draconian rule of their father. However, in the sixteen years following Averian's defeat, Meian and Rosuto have come to an accord.Informal Meetings This was demonstrated by Rosuto taking a blow intended for Meian, at which point Meian sensed genuine feelings of love from Rosuto through the Renkei bracelet. In retaliation Meian immediately lashed out at his attacker and sent him cereering to the depths of Heisekai's vast ocean with his Bankai. He also claimed that the only reason he accompanied Rosuto to Hueco Mundo was to ensure his younger brother returned in one piece.Pushing the Agreement History Synopsis Part I :Main Article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Shiba Tales *Rosuto's Flight Part II :Main Article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Part III :Main Article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Rise and Fall of Legends arc *Reckoning of the Shiba Brothers *Pushing the Agreement Part IV :Main Article -- TBA. Part V :Main Article -- TBA. Equipment *'Renkei' (連携, Linkage): paired bracelets designed to facilitate power-sharing between two individuals as well as telepathy over long distances. It's pair is worn by Rosuto Shiba. Powers and Abilities : Like his siblings Meian was born with monstrous spiritual power; enough so that his father Dastan noted it was superior to his own when Meian was still in diapers. His spiritual powers where advanced enough that he could fight on-par with Averian's strongest Battle Doll without releasing his Zanpakutō. He also had enough spiritual power to paralyze an army of Soulless when exerted strongly, has enough reserves of spiritual power to replenish Rosuto and give him his second wind. Both of these feats where performed with his Bankai active. Zanjutsu Mastery: Meian is a gifted swordsman who many deem to be prodigious in his talent. Whilst not as masterfully skilled as Averian's strongest Battle Doll was in this field his abilities allowed him to competently engage the Arrancar regardless as his footwork and positioning was far better than his opponents; which made the engagement more or less equal. Kidō: Meian demonstrated enough skill in Kidō to summon multiple shields without an incantation; which retained enough strength not to shatter when struck with Rosuto's Mask-enhanced Shikai.Rosuto's Flight His skill in the healing arts are advanced enough that he was capable of employing highly advanced spells developed by his sister-in-law to save Rosuto's life. Enhanced Durability: Meian took one of Rosuto's mask-enhanced punches to the chest that was strong enough to shatter his sealed Zanpakutō and was still capable of employing Kidō successfully afterwards; showing a high pain tolerance. He was later capable of standing toe-to-toe with Averian at the height of the Arrancar's power for an extended duration; something not even Kenji could accomplish alone.Liberation Saga Shunpo Mastery: Meian is capable of extreme feats of movement. He moved from his home in the Upper Heights of Horiwari to the Docks with only a single step and later appeared at Rosuto's location after arriving in Heiseikai mere moments after speaking to his brother telepathically; in the latter case he never broke stride and introduced various complex steps to speed himself along. He also a possesses a keen eye when it comes to following others. He was capable of following Averian's skillful speed. Zanpakutō Kaiyōmonshi (海洋門歯, Ocean Incisor). Meian's Zanpakutō is a with golden guards and magnificent shining blades. The sheaths are white with light green cloth entwining the shafts roughly halfway up, which Meian wears secured at his waist. *' :' Unlike most Zanpakutō, Kaiyōmonshi has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique and sustained effect; essentially a Zanpakutō with two forms. :Shikai Special Ability: Kaiyōmonshi's release command is "Slice and Dice" (チャージ＆アサルト, lit. "Charge and Assault"), which has the automatic effect of summoning two incisor-like claws in place of his sealed Zanpakutō; which appear like large crystal gloves with clawed fingertips shaped like icicles. Meian explains that this is merely one facet of Kaiyōmonshi's power, which reigns over water and ice in equal measure; providing Meian a level of versatility matched by few others. :*'Hitoare' (ひとあれ, Squall): Kaiyōmonshi's technique which changes it into its Hitoare form. Meian drops his sealed Zanpakutō whilst uttering "Caress" (愛撫, Aibu), followed by Hitoare. Hitoare allows Meian to control the wind in different forms; offense in the form of a wave-like attack using sharpened gales; defense in the form of a shield of wind; and supplementary by augmenting the speed of his movements. Collectively Meian refers to these techniques as Kiryū (気流, Air current). *' :' Gekiryū Kaiyōmonshi (激流 海洋門歯, Raging Stream Ocean Incisor). Unlike most Bankai which produce a singular effect with related abilities, Meian's Bankai produces two sustained effects; essentially a Bankai with two forms. Only one can be accessed at once however. Once released Meian's Zanpakutō reforms as two double-bladed sickle-like weapons roughly the size of a small-tier ; which can either exude elemental force in the form of acidic water and ice or in the form of powerful winds; all dependent on the form chosen. :Bankai Special Ability: Gekiryū Kaiyōmonshi drastically increases the strength of Meian's water and ice attacks; which are now acidic in nature, causing additional damage as well as . Meian describes Gekiryū Kaiyōmonshi as a "Flowing Water Technique" (流暢水術, Ryūchō sui Jutsu), which amplifies his Zanjutsu strikes with torrents of water and ice; which burn a target to the bone, overwhelming any defensive technique. ::*'Enhanced Strength:' this results in Meian being able to hit with much greater physical power than he was previously; as every attack has been reported to have the ferocity of a behind it. ::*'Flow-enhanced Movement:' this allows Meian to control his movements with much greater flexibility than before; at times appearing to "flow" from place-to-place like water. This trait allows him to easily avoid incoming attacks and provide an immediate counter of his own. ::*'Pinpoint Water Manipulation:' Meian can either control that which preexists or that which is exuded from Gekiryū Kaiyōmonshi sickles. He demonstrated the ability to swirl the water at such speed to create a whirlpool in the air which allowed him to funnel opponents into reach of his Zanpakutō. He was also capable of bringing this whirlpool to his hand in order to release it as a highly pressurized wave of acidic water. :*'Susamajī Hitoare' (凄じいひとあれ, Amazing Squall): Gekiryū Kaiyōmonshi's technique which changes it into its Susamajī Hitoare form. Meian first sets the two sickle-like weapons against each other in a cross, and then pulls them rapidly apart; resulting in their transition to a more traditional daishō combination. In addition a long light green Shihakushō appears in place of his former outfit. This appears to be Meian's preferred form as he used it against Averian; a battle where he needed every advantage just to stay in the fight. Susamajī Hitoare is exemplified by its enhanced wind manipulation, which ultimately allows Meian to initiate devastating Zanjutsu sequences as well as offensive, defensive and supplementary wind techniques. ::*'Hyper-speed Combat:' this allows Meian to reach a level of agility which would result in normal Shinigami having their bodies give out at. His base speed and reflexes are pushed to the absolute limit; which enables him to evade even the swiftest of attacks. When combined with Shunpo steps Meian's speed becomes nearly instantaneous; enough so that he could react to Rosuto's -enhanced Hakuda movements. Notes and references Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Shiba Clan Category:Clan Head